


The Tournament Begins

by LolyGothica



Series: Dragonslayers and Mates Thingies [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is bad." Fried suddenly gasped as he remembered something crucial. Gajeel could detect Gray's distress by their bond, and that wouldn't be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tournament Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic.

This was the first day of Grand Magic Tournament, and the introduction section was already hectic. Fried looked amazed at the event unfold before them. So, Gray now attracted three men attention. Though that Lyon from Lamia Scale was more to brotherly love.

"What with that Lamia wizard?" Romeo wondered.

"Natsu is strange too, these days." Lisana said.

"Come to think of it, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel act strange after our vacation." Cana added as she took out her cards from her sling bag, ready to have a read for the three males.

Master Makarov was silent the entire time while Mavis actually was having a good time hearing their conversation. Makarov then glanced to Fried who met his eyes with a smile. Makarov sweatdropped after that, knowing already what happened behind his back.

Finally the game began and it seemed Fairy Tail wasn't doing great. As the game progressing, they could see that Nullpuding was targeting Gray only, and would attack Gray even though there was another opponent. The whole guild could feel building rage by the intentional mockery the Raven Tail did. It was too obvious.

"This is bad." Fried suddenly gasped as he remembered something crucial. Gajeel could detect Gray's distress by their bond, and that wouldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" Bixlow asked but Fried only shook his head.

Fried then looked to the Fairy Tail B team waiting space and indeed Gajeel looked like he was ready to murder someone. His hands gripped the stone fence, it just a matter of time before it crumbled under his force. Or worse, Gajeel might explode in rage.

Fried silently made a rune message to Laxus.

(With Fairy Tail B Team)

"That Raven Tail guy, he is targeting Fairy Tail." Jellal said to Laxus who merely grunted in agreement. Raven Tail, his father's guild.

"Juvia doesn't have a good time either." Laxus added.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" Mirajane asked the silently raging dragonslayer. His muscles all strained with vein lines visible on his arms and neck. Gajeel didn't answer, he kept glaring deathly to Nullpuding.

Laxus raised his eyebrows at that, weird.

A rune letter suddenly formed before him. It was Fried's rune, a special runes which he used to deliver secret message and could only be seen by the intended receiver. Didn't think something urgent Laxus read it lazily.

_"Watch over Gajeel, Gray is Gajeel's mate."_

"What!?" Laxus stepped back with wide eyes. He then turned to Gajeel's who was still facing the arena.

"What's wrong?" Mira puzzled by the sudden action.

"Tch." Laxus clicked his tongue, didn't answer Mira's question. His eyes fixed to Gajeel's strained figure. If what Fried said was true, and it seemed the case, it would be only a matter of time before Gajeel really did something unthinkable if the game kept progressing like this.

Little did Laxus know, that in the A team place, a time bomb was ticking also.

(Fairy Tail A Team)

Lucy sweated profusely as Natsu's heat blasted on her full force. She fanned herself with her hands and sharply watched the fire mage. Vein lines were on his forehead and his pupils dilated so much into slits. Ok, this wouldn't be good.

Lucy eyed Erza who watched the game with a glare set permanently. Yes, everyone felt the same with how that Raven Tail seemed targeting Gray and made him looked like a loser. The mockery from the spectators didn't help either.

Lucy was worried for both Gray and Natsu. A prideful mage like Gray wouldn't take it well. This mockery grazed his pride severely. Lucy swore Gray would vow to make a payback to that Nullpuding. But that alone was not worrisome. It was actually Natsu, who knows what would he do when he past his point of tolerance seeing Gray became the joke of the whole stadium.

_"On a second thought"_ , Lucy cold sweated as she turned slowly to Fairy Tail B Team tribune. Cold ran down her spine after seeing the murderous expression on Gajeel's face. _"That one is the most dangerous."_

Lucy focused back to the game. Rufus from Sabertooth had attacked them all at once. Gray was so pissed off and jumped to attack the blond mage, only to be attacked once again by Nullpuding.

"BASTA-" Natsu shouted. But before he finished it, and before he ran to do whatever he intended to do, Erza was holding him facedown to the ground.

"Erza! Let me go!" Natsu yelled, his glare never ceased.

"Don't do anything stupid, Natsu." Erza chided. "Calm down."

Lucy worriedly watched their struggle. Elfman beside her was lost as to what happened with Natsu and how could Erza predict it.

Lucy then looked to the Fairy Tail B team where Mirajane closed her mouth with her hands to stop her surprised scream while Laxus had Gajeel pinned on the stone fence.

"Get off of me." Gajeel's voice was thick with rage.

"No until you clear your mind." Laxus said lowly.

"Gajeel?" Mirajane wondered aloud. "What's wrong?" She was lost of what to say. Behind her, Jellal watched the exchange with keen observation. And just in time he looked to Lucy's way. They met eyes and realization dawned on Jellal right that moment. It was an easy game for Jellal, who had read through countless thick books about dark magic and sometimes came across ancient magic, like dragonslayer.

The stadium roared again when the game was announced over. Rufus came out at the top, much to the spectators' glee. Lucy didn't even realized her hands were in fists and her knuckles went white when Gray walked out of the arena with his face shaded. The anger prickled her consciousness. She would do her best in this tournament.

Natsu's rage was evident in his eyes. Erza watched him closely for sudden movements. Whatever it was between Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel, it was so big for Natsu to keep reacting protective over Gray. She didn't need to see how Gajeel was doing to know that the metal dragonslayer was seething. She trusted Laxus and Mirajane, and Jellal, to keep an eye on him.

"Natsu." Erza called him once. Natsu closed his eyes tightly before opening them with a glare set. At least the rage was subduing.

Natsu turned and was about to walk away from their tribune to meet Gray, but stopped when he saw Gajeel already took off. For this one, only this once he would back down and leave them alone.

* * *

Gajeel found Gray at the stadium corridor. The ice mage's fist was at the stony wall. Gajeel forced himself to calm down because it wouldn't do good for Gray if he was furious too. At least he had to put a calm facade.

Gajeel knew Gray felt his presence but chose to not acknowledge him.

"Raven Tail, Sabertooth, we will get them." Gray grounded out.

"Of course." Gajeel was amazed by how calm his voice sounded.

Gray looked up to him, shame and fury were thick in his gaze. "That Pudding and Sabertooth blonde are mine, do you hear me?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. He really didn't like to be told to do something but regarding how Gray's pride as a wizard had been stomped harshly, he nodded. He himself wouldn't like it if his prey had been taken care of by someone else.

"I won't touch them."

"Good." As Gray said that his shoulders shagged. It must be hard for Gray to even calm himself.

"It's really annoying." Gray mumbled as he stood upright. The fury was reduced to annoyance now, but still he was itchy to do something, to let off his steam of anger. So he kicked Gajeel who expertedly dodged it.

"What are you doing!?" Gajeel wide eyed shouted.

"Don't be a sissy, let me let it out on you. Only this time, okay?" Without more explanation Gray lunged for an attack again.

"Oi, what?" He ducked at a kick to his head.

"Ice Make..." Gray chanted.

"Whoa whoa whoa!?" Gajeel hardened his arm. "Okay then." Gajeel smirked and ready to accept whatever Gray had for him. Because in the end he would have Gray for himself.


End file.
